Accident in the Lab
by kuroshitsuji-squiffy
Summary: Hiro falls in the lab and gets a concussion- now he has to try and hide it from his friends!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this was a request from RAIKIM4everlover, who wanted to see Hiro get a concussion at the lab and try to hide it from Wasabi, Go Go and Fred :-) I hope I did an okay job...**

 **Please note: I know nothing about concussions or anything like that, I'm not a doctor, so if anything is medically inaccurate I apologise!**

 **I did get another request similar to this, so I'll be making this a two part story.**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **~princess**

It was late at night. Outside the stunning building of SFIT, dusk had arrived and the street lamps were coming on.

Inside, Tadashi Hamada yawned and glanced at his phone. "It's getting late, bro," he said to his younger brother, Hiro. "We should go home."

"No!" protested Hiro. "I need to work on this project for a bit longer."

"Well, I want to go home," sighed Tadashi.

"You can go," said Hiro, only half focusing on the conversation. "Wasabi, Go Go and Fred are still here. I'll be fine."

"Hang on." Tadashi left the room for a moment, but soon came back. "Wasabi will give you a lift home, all right?" he told Hiro, slipping on his cardigan and grabbing his bag. "Don't you dare leave this building without him."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah!" Then he saw Tadashi's anxious expression, and realised his brother was deadly serious. "Don't worry, Dashi," he said reassuringly. "I'll be finished soon, then I'll go with Wasabi. I promise."

"Good." Tadashi hugged Hiro and tried to kiss his head, but the younger Hamada dodged in time.

"See you," said Hiro. "Have a safe journey home."

Left alone, Hiro continued to work on his latest invention. He scribbled down some sketches and notes, then got back to work.

With a grunt, he realised he needed a wrench and stood up to go and find it. To his annoyance, it was on the very top shelf. Why had Tadashi put it all the way up there? Didn't he realise that not everyone was a giant?

Huffing, he pulled his swivel chair over to the shelf and stood on precariously, wobbling slightly when he reached upwards. Grimacing, he stretched his arm as much as he could…just a little more…if he pushed up onto his tiptoes that should do it…

Hiro yelped as his feet shot out from under him. The last thing he saw was the ceiling before blacking out.

 _Ten minutes later:_

Groaning, Hiro slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, but was seeing stars. Dazed, he cautiously sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened…" he mumbled.

It took a few minutes for him to fully regain his senses, but he remembered standing on the chair to get the wrench. The wrench…oh yes, it was at the top of the shelf…

Hiro pushed himself to his feet, swaying a little. He focused on putting one foot in front of the other until he reached the main lab and saw Wasabi.

"You okay, little man?" asked the college student.

"Can you get a wrench for me?" asked Hiro, trying to speak normally. He was struggling to formulate the sentence in his mind.

"Sure thing, buddy." Wasabi leaned down a little, narrowing his eyes. "Hey, you sure you're okay?"

"Mm fine, thank you," said Hiro, trying not to wince when a sharp pain shot through his head.

Shrugging, Wasabi walked back with Hiro to the room he and Tadashi shared, concern rising within him again when the younger boy was walking a lot more slowly than usual. Normally Hiro was bouncing and running anywhere, but now he seemed to be having difficulty just walking in a straight line. Putting it down to fatigue, Wasabi ignored the concerns and got the wrench down for Hiro.

"There you go, little man," he said, handing the wrench to the smaller boy.

"Thanksss," replied Hiro, wanting Wasabi to leave so he could lie down. He felt like he was going to faint.

"No problem. Are you tired?"

"Jus' a lil'…I'm be done soon…"

Raising an eyebrow, Wasabi left the room and went back to his work.

Left alone, Hiro sighed and sank down into his chair, rubbing at his head. He tried to go back to his project, but he kept seeing double when he looked at his notes. Shaking his head furiously, he pushed his notebook away and buried his head in his arms. It was no use. He would just have to wait for Wasabi to finish then go home; no doubt he would feel fine in the morning. It was just a little concussion.

Leaving his things there for the next day, he locked the door and went to the lab to wait for Wasabi.

Go Go spotted him and waved him over. "Hey, kid," she said, as Hiro walked over, trying not to lose his balance. "Wasabi will be ready to go in about fifteen minutes or so. Wanna help me with my bike? I could use an extra pair of hands."

"Sure," said Hiro.

Go Go frowned. "Are you all right? You seem a bit…out of it."

"I'm perfectly fine," assured Hiro.

He assisted Go Go, giving her advice and holding things for her. She was concerned with the way it took him a few seconds to realise she was talking; the normal Hiro was bright and alert. He was also being clumsy with his hands, and his speech was a little slurred.

" _Guess he's just tired_ ," she thought to herself.

Hiro was suddenly overcame with the urge to vomit. He took a step back. "I just need to go to the bathroom!" Then he was off at a run.

Go Go stared after him, shaking her head slightly. ' _That kid_ …'

Having finished throwing up, Hiro closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, whimpering slightly. This was awful! His head hurt, he could barely see, and now there was a strange feeling in his ears.

He jumped when the door was thrown open. "Hey, little fella! What's up?" he heard Fred's cheery voice say.

"I am just goin' back to the lab," murmured Hiro, turning around.

"I've got a box of doughnuts in there. Feel free to help yourself."

"Cheers." Hiro took a step towards the door, only to find himself plummeting towards the ground. He was too dazed to try and break his fall, but luckily Fred was quick to react and the older man caught him, placing him back upright.

"Whoa, that nearly ended badly!" exclaimed Fred. "You must be shaken up. You okay?"

Hiro nodded, glad when Fred gave him a thumbs up and disappeared into one of the stalls.

Once back in the lab, Hiro wobbled over to where Wasabi was working and sat down on the floor, as there was no chair.

"I'll be ready to go in a minute," called Wasabi, his voice passing over Hiro's head as the teen began to lose consciousness.

Humming, Wasabi put the finishing touches to his project then packed up his bag. "Okay, let's-" He was cut off as he turned and saw Hiro on the floor, seemingly asleep. ' _Huh, guess the little man was even more tired than I thought_.'

He slung his bag over his shoulder and bent down, picking Hiro up with ease. He said goodbye to Go Go and Fred, speaking quietly so he didn't wake up the unconscious boy in his arms. Fred thought it was rather cute, but Wasabi wanted to get off as soon as possible to Tadashi could take care of his tired brother.

He placed Hiro in his car, buckling him in safely. He kept glancing back every time the car stopped, checking up on the kid. Hiro hadn't woken up when the car pulled up outside the café.

Wasabi sent a quick text to Tadashi to tell him to come outside before stepping out of the car, opening Hiro's door and lifting the boy out carefully.

The door of the café opened and Tadashi came rushing out. "Hey, Wasabi! You told me to come out, is everything okay?"

Wasabi nodded down at Hiro.

Tadashi's eyes widened, and his face broke out into a smile as he took his brother from Wasabi's arms.

He frowned when Hiro didn't react at all to the movement. His brother was normally a very light sleeper.

"Hiro?" he said, shaking the boy slightly.

Hiro didn't respond.

"Hiro?!" Tadashi shook him harder, then groaned. "He's not asleep, he's unconscious!"

Wasabi looked appalled, then his hands flew to his mouth. "I should have guessed something wasn't right…he's been looking dazed ever since you left!"

"He probably fell and hit his head, or something," said Tadashi anxiously, kissing Hiro's head gently.

"Come to think of it, he did ask me to come and get a wrench off the top shelf for him just after he started acting weird…maybe he fell trying to reach it?"

"Anyway, I need to get him back inside." Tadashi was beside himself with worry. "Thanks for taking him home, Wasabi."

"No problem, man. Hope he's all right."

"I'll take care of him." Tadashi hurried back inside and closed the door, looking down at his precious brother with a sigh. "Honestly, bonehead…I leave you alone for half an hour and you get a concussion…unbelievable."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! This is based on a request from Spectre sparkle, who asked for Hiro to fracture his leg and get a concussion. Why must I write about my husband being injured XD anyway, I put it as a part 2 to this story since it's a similar kind of thing.

(I didn't include a concussion because I wanted to take a slightly different approach so I hope that's okay...)IMPORTANT: This is very different to the previous chapter. Here, Hiro is 7 and Tadashi is 18. Also, I'm using the AU where Aunt Cass doesn't exist, so Hiro and Dashi live together.

I don't own Big Hero 6!

~princess

It was a Saturday morning, and the sky was a clear blue. The temperature was high, and Tadashi shrugged off his cardigan as he sat working on his laptop; he was wearing a black t-shirt underneath. He wasn't overly happy about working inside on such a beautiful day but perhaps he could take his little brother, Hiro, out for ice cream later.

He was thinking about that as he got up to get a bottle of water from the kitchen. As if on cue, he heard the pattering of bare feet and he turned to see the seven year old enter the kitchen, bowl and spoon in his hand.

"You okay, buddy? Finished your breakfast?"

Hiro nodded, reaching up to put the bowl in the sink. He had to stretch and stand on his tiptoes to do this, and even then he couldn't actually see the bowl. The bowl fell in with a splash, and some droplets of water flew out and landed in Hiro's mess of thick black hair. The child shook his head like a dog, and Tadashi laughed.

Getting down on one knee to look at his brother directly, Tadashi said, "I'm gonna be working in the front room for a few hours, is that all right?"

Hiro nodded, gazing at Tadashi with his large brown eyes. "Can I take my skateboard outside?"

"Sure thing, buddy. Just let me get your helmet and stuff."

Tadashi got to his feet and hurried to get the protective gear. He always made the child wear a helmet, elbow pads, knee pads and shin guards.

When he tried to put it on his little brother, Hiro protested. "Dashi, I'll do it myself!"

Tadashi felt uneasy as he handed Hiro the items. "Are you sure, Hiro? All the straps might be a bit-"

"Dashi!" Hiro glared at his brother. It was quite possibly the least threatening glare that Tadashi had ever seen; Hiro was at most half his size, and he still had a bedhead.

"All right. But you will definitely put it all on, right?"

"Yep." Tadashi felt arms around his legs, and he looked down to see the top of Hiro's head. Smiling widely, he crouched down to hug the child. "Off you go, bonehead. I'll give you a shout when lunch is ready, okay?"

 _Ten minutes later:_

It was about a minute after Tadashi had opened the windows. He had just settled down to work when he heard a low crash, and then loud wailing.

His protective instincts going crazy, Tadashi leapt to his feet and sprinted outside. The first thing he saw was Hiro's skateboard on its side. He then saw the child on the ground beside it and rushed towards him.

He was so panicked he even forgot to scold Hiro for not putting on his safety gear like he had promised. The child was crying, tears dribbling down his face as he wailed.

"Shh, shhh, it's all right, I'm here…shhh, don't cry, baby…" Tadashi sat down next to Hiro and gently lifted his little brother, cradling him in his lap. Hiro buried his face in the 18 year old's chest, still sobbing, gripping Tadashi's shirt with his small hands.

Tadashi continued to shush him, stroking his hair comfortingly. When the child had calmed down and his sobs had reduced to sniffles and hiccups, he took a closer look at the little boy's injuries.

Hiro had scraped both of his elbows badly, and blood was dripping from them. He didn't appear to be injured anywhere else but when Tadashi felt the back of his head, he was horrified when his hand came away wet with blood.

"Aww…come on buddy, let's get you cleaned up." Urgently, Tadashi got to his feet, holding Hiro in his arms. Hoisting the child up a little so he could rest his chin on Tadashi's shoulder, the eighteen year old quickly walked back inside.

He cleaned Hiro's elbows and put thick white dressings on them. His brother began to cry again as he did this, and Tadashi couldn't help but feel bad.

"I just need to clean your head," he said gently, dipping a cloth in cold water and dabbing the child's head with it. Hiro sobbed and hiccupped, whimpering when Tadashi applied a dressing then wrapped a bandage around his head.

"There we are!" he cooed, wiping Hiro's tears away with his thumb and then hugging his brother. Hiro wrapped his arms around Tadashi's neck and hugged him back, sniffling.

"My leg hurts," mumbled Hiro.

Tadashi bent his head down so his ear was next to Hiro's mouth. "What did you say, buddy?"

"My leg hurts."

Tadashi pushed up Hiro's baggy shorts and examined his skinny leg. There wasn't any bleeding.

"Can you try walking on it?"

Hiro slid off Tadashi's lap and found that he couldn't walk a step without limping and wincing in pain.

"You must have damaged the bone or something," said Tadashi anxiously. "I'll have to take you to the hospital."

 _Several hours later:_

They left the hospital, Hiro hobbling along on crutches, his leg bandaged. He had apparently severely fractured it.

"Do I get to miss school?" asked the child, looking up at Tadashi with a grin.

"For a few days, yes." Hiro was already bullied on occasion, he would be even more vulnerable with this injury.

Tadashi's anxiety increased as Hiro struggled to walk. "Want me to carry you?" he asked, placing his hand on the child's back as means of support.

Hiro nodded and Tadashi picked him up, crutches and all. Hiro's legs wrapped around his waist and he held onto his neck with one arm as Tadashi supported his bottom with one arm and his back with the other.

When they reached the car, Tadashi shifted Hiro to his hip as he opened the back door with one hand; placing the crutches on the floor, he strapped Hiro into his booster seat. Once he had made sure the child was comfortable, he shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

It was late afternoon when they got home and both brothers were tired and hungry. Tadashi groaned and rubbed his forehead as he realised that he would have less time to finish his work; taking care of a seven year old was certainly keeping him on his toes.

He couldn't hold back a soft smile as he saw his baby brother reclining on the sofa watching a cartoon, his messy hair puffing out from under the bandage.

"How about I fix us a snack and then we can watch a movie?" he suggested, walking over and gently ruffling Hiro's hair.

The child smiled happily, adorable dimples appearing in both cheeks. Tadashi chuckled and headed back to the kitchen, his mind racing as he did so.

 _'_ _It was only luck that the windows were open when Hiro started crying,'_ thought the eighteen year old _. 'What if I hadn't heard him, and he couldn't get up? I'll make sure he has his safety gear on next time, but I need a backup…maybe I can create something that will always know when Hiro's hurt, and be able to treat him? Hmm…'_


End file.
